


A Compilation of Terrible Ideas

by Silvex



Category: Persona 3, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Growlithe Koromaru, Human Aigis, Not Serious, Some Plot, Team as Family, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvex/pseuds/Silvex
Summary: One day, Hoopa has a terrible idea. That same day, he decides to carry it out.This has... consequences.





	1. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Kalos, and Alola... Wait, What!?

"This is your fault," Minato tells Chidori. "I'm not sure how, but it is."

"You were the ones who followed Junpei to the hospital," She replies. "...You gonna do anything about your girlfriend?"

They both glance over at where Aigis is enjoying her new sense of touch. Minato glances at a random poster nearby. "...Register her in the Pokemon League?"

"We don't even know what that is."

"Looks like trial by combat, she used to be a combat gynoid... it'll work out."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

 

Shinjiro peers down the street and blinks a few times. "Hey, Mitsuru... you know French, right?"

"Somewhat. Why?"

"Great. So we're not completely fucked." He gestures at the giant tower in the middle of Lumiose City.

* * *

 

 

Ken's pretty sure that being torn from their world the day before the full moon will have consequences. Most likely of the undesirable kind. Being separated from everyone else doesn't make it any easier.

On the other hand, Koromaru's new form is adorable and nobody questions an eleven-year-old randomly wandering through the streets. At this point, he'll take what he can get.

* * *

 

 

Minako knows that messing with gang members is bound to end badly. On the other hand, that little white fox is completely adorable. She shrugs and decides that if she can work up the nerve to ask Shinjiro out, she can deal with a couple of idiots who don't look like they have any fight in them.

Yes, they have superpowered animals. But she can honestly say she's faced worse, and it only takes a bit of 'helpful persuasion' from Black Frost for the thugs to realize it. Job done, she decides to sell the bottle cap that the fox gives her so that she can afford a malasada.

The fox ends up following her. Minako names her Pixel and shares her food with her before catching her in the Quick Ball a random fire-thing threw at her.

All in all, a good day. Night. Whatever.

Alola is weird.

* * *

 

 

Fuuka, Junpei, and Yukari become Pokemon Trainers by accident. Well, that's what Junpei calls it. Yukari calls it Fuuka messing up with her powers and offending a school of sea serpents, and the local population handing out Pokemon to anyone without who wants to help.

She's not sure what a fire lizard is meant to do against them, but that's Junpei's problem, not hers. Though, she's not sure how a gecko is meant to help, either.

At least Fuuka's cat can do something. But then, given that her trainer is the one who got them into this mess, she'd better be able to get them out of it.

Also, their party now has two naturally-telepathic members. At least they don't have to worry about losing anyone.

* * *

 

 

Aigis was the only one meant to get a Pokemon from Professor Oak. Minato's not sure where Chidori got the Smeargle from, or where he found his own Chatot, but he's rolling with it for as long as he has to.

Aigis sets about trying to teach her new Squirtle Aura Sphere, forgetting for a moment that she no longer has gatling cannons.

This is going to be a long adventure...

* * *

 

 

When a Shiny Dedenne decides that Akihiko's head is the best place to nest, Shinjiro just laughs and takes pictures.

When the rodent 'accidentally' catches herself in one of the orbs that they found on the ground, Shinjiro laughs even harder.

When Mitsuru reminds Shinjiro that he still has no Pokemon while she's caught two- a Sneasel and a Fennekin- while lowering the surrounding air temperature, he stops laughing.

Akihiko tries releasing the Dedenne, but she just keeps catching herself again. Eventually, he gives up.

The party ends up naming the rodent 'Mochi'.

* * *

 

 

Ken doesn't think that Shuckle are meant to be used as bicycle helmets. Of course, the residents of Goldenrod City say that Growlithe aren't supposed to be able to use Dark Pulse, so there may be a bit of a culture clash.

Honestly, he could care less about that. What matters is that he's got a free bike. He's not sure what he'll do with it once he gets home, if he ever does, but it's there, waiting for him to find a helmet that isn't a living rock.

The Shuckle was pretty far outside his price range, anyway.

* * *

 

 

The Pokemon of the Lush Jungle love Minako. Pixel tries to act jealous, but it's hard to do that when her trainer is dancing around without a care in the world, a Comfey on her shoulders and a single (very lost) Exeggcute pod hopping on her head.

* * *

 

 

When Junpei hears about the superstitions behind Luvdisc, he immediately decides to try and catch some for himself and Chidori, when they find her.

Yukari ends up shoving him out of the boat, while Fuuka asks the captain how long it will take to get them to Dewford.

"Lass, we only left Slateport half an hour ago," The old man responds, his Wingull chirping happily.

* * *

 

 

When people try to hit on Minato, he very politely tells them that he is taken, pointing to where Aigis is attempting to chase down a Pichu and failing.

When people try to hit on Aigis, she completely fails to get the message, until Minato comes over and leads her away.

When people try to hit on Chidori, they quickly realize that it was a bad idea, as her Smeargle knows Blast Burn from somewhere.

Everyone rapidly decides to not try to hit on Chidori.

* * *

 

 

Mitsuru decides that Shinjiro needs a Pokemon, if only because using Personas in broad daylight is tiring and bound to freak out a number of people. With her being the only one of the three to know any French, they're not sure how she manages to get them an audience with the local professor.

When they land on the ground floor a few hours later, a Chespin on Shinjiro's head to match the Dedenne on Akihiko's, they pass by somebody who gives off an air of evil just by looking at him.

Mitsuru, who actually understands a tenth of the things he says, pauses and writes something down in a notebook. "Hold on a moment, I just realized something."

Akihiko and Shinjiro celebrate the fact that they've successfully turned Mitsuru into a halfway-normal teenager, up until they notice how unusually cold it's gotten for indoors.

The Chespin decides never to mess with Mitsuru.

* * *

 

 

Ken's not sure how the Magnet Train manages to stay in business when they don't even sell passes. The man at the counter tells him to try the ferry in Olivine City, or to catch a flying or swimming Pokemon.

Suddenly, being treated like an adult has gotten to be a lot less fun. At least he still has Koromaru, no matter what tricks those weird guys in all black try to pull. Twice a week.

...Maybe it's time to look into moving, after all.

* * *

 

 

Minako's not sure how she managed to assemble a full team of Pokemon in under a month, or even where some of them come from. But she's got them now, so she figures that they might as well go do something fun.

* * *

 

 

 

Of all the ways for Shinjiro to figure out anything about where his girlfriend ended up, he never imagined he'd see her sitting on the head of a palm-tree dinosaur on the front page of a magazine featuring the Alola Photo Club.

He's not entirely sure why. In hindsight, it's definitely something that she would do.

* * *

 

 

Minato's first reaction to seeing his sister in a magazine is to facepalm. And then he realizes just how far apart everyone ended up.

His Chatot, Chatty, learns his first obscenities that day.

* * *

 

 

The first thing Fuuka does upon arrival in Dewford is try and pretend that everything since the third of October was just a bad dream. And then Junpei's Charmander turns half of the beach to glass.

* * *

 

 

Arceus watches the chaos, before turning to Hoopa. _**"IN WHAT WAY WAS THIS A GOOD IDEA?"**_

Hoopa tracks down a Solgaleo and hides in Ultra Space.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...No, I'm not sure, either. Apparently, the events of all these games are happening at the same time.
> 
> Mochi is based off of several childhood pets, though mostly a hamster. Just Mochi can zap things.
> 
> Ken is the closest thing this group has to a classic Pokemon protagonist... that's not likely to end well.
> 
> I was originally going to have a group in Unova. But then I realized how much more fun it would be for Minako in Alola, and there was no way I was letting the senpai trio get out of stumbling around PokeFrance. I'm sure someone will reach Castelia eventually.


	2. Minako and Minato, Combined, Makes One Xatu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The league season starts. This is not necessarily a good thing. The league invites chaos.
> 
> Of course, the others are finding chaos without the league's help just fine.

Minato wonders if Chidori's Smeargle can Sketch Persona skills. Given that Aigis and her Pokemon are busy training to earn their first badge, it seems like as good a time as any to test.

The Smeargle proves to be a fast learner, copying anything that he is shown and then some.

Minato gets the feeling he'll regret giving someone who is, on paper, one of their enemies access to so much power. But he doesn't have much time for regrets, as Aigis is already dragging him to watch the news with her in the lounge- not much of a date, but he'll take what he can get. Besides, he signed the contract.

Though, he doesn't see how some of this news will ever effect him. What are the odds of a fire in Goldenrod ever becoming relevant to his life?

* * *

 

 

Ken is well aware that he shouldn't have been anywhere near that casino in the first place, even if he was just walking Koromaru. Still, he can't help but feel bad as the building burns behind them. The gamblers there might have had a bad habit or two, but they probably didn't deserve this.

He's pretty sure most of them made it out. At least, he didn't see anyone while he was making his own escape, carrying a Heal Ball containing a Cubone that diverted some of Nemesis' power and melted his own cage on top of him. Ken's not sure that the ball can heal molten metal, but that's what Nurse Joy's for.

It also tells him to enter the League so he has a reason to travel as soon as possible. Ecruteak can't possibly have that many gang members, can it?

* * *

 

 

Fuuka obtains another cat while she is in Dewford. A male, to go with the female one she already has.

Given that Espurr are apparently native to France, she's not entirely sure how they got to Hoenn in the first place. But Mie and Yuma are perfectly well-behaved, and the best friends that someone developing psychic powers of her own could ask for.

Fuuka spends the time while Junpei is cleaning up the beach learning to levitate things with her powers. She accidentally hits Yukari on the head with a rock.

* * *

 

 

At this point, Mitsuru has determined that the best way for them to get by is to run errands to various towns for various people. Akihiko and Shinjiro only put up a token protest, because they both know that the problem won't be solved with a Pokemon battle.

The first such job they take requires them to visit Geosenge Town. They get the feeling that they'll be walking for a long time.

* * *

 

 

"Here we are!" Minako announces, leaping off the boat and unclipping a Friend Ball from her belt. "Exeggutor Island!"

Pixel jumps off the boat after her, only to quickly scurry to the side to avoid getting squashed by a Grass Dragon. Minako laughs.

"Really, you should have known to watch where I was aiming." The little white fox makes a face at her, only to be ignored. "Well, Karyu, I guess this is it. We made it here, just like I promised we would. So you can go off and join your friends in the wild."

Karyu does not move. "Hey, we made it here, remember? Your own kind? I know you can hear me- whoa!" Minako finds herself lifted into the air on her Exeggutor's head. "...Should have figure that, huh?"

This time, it's Pixel that bursts out laughing. Which is a weird expression to see on a fox, but Minako's sense of normality has been steadily chipping away since spring, so she doesn't see any problem with it.

But then, this is normal for her. Once she's gotten someone tangled up in her web, there's no leaving, Social Link or not. It's just that this is a dinosaur with coconut faces. Which brings up a much more important question.

"...How am I gonna fit you in the dorm, anyway?"

* * *

 

 

When they leave Viridian City, it's not entirely of their own will. Rather, it's because Aigis accidentally breaks the gym and attracts the attention of the local gang.

Minato knows this much. What he doesn't know is how the boy with long red hair factors into this. "Ai, put the kid back."

"I cannot. The place where I found him is much too dangerous."

"Also, we left the city half an hour ago," Chidori points out. "You just noticed him now."

"Why didn't you put the kid back, anyway?"

"I was distracted." Minato hopes he won't have to explain a sketchbook full of disaster drawings to Junpei.

"Dangerous, dangerous!" Chatty parrots, and Minato can't help but agree. There is no way that this trip can be good for his mental health.

* * *

 

 

Ken's new Cubone doesn't like humans much. Given that he was taken from home and thrown in a cage, which his limited control over his powers caused to melt, Ken can completely understand that.

However, as catching the Pokemon has made him responsible for his care, it's also rather annoying. "Come here, I promise it's not poisoned or anything!" He tries to encourage the little creature to eat, Koromaru barking in affirmation.

Ken's two Pokemon engage in a very one-sided conversation, and the boy eventually decides to join them. "You want to go home, right?" He asks the Cubone. The little Pokemon shakes his head. "Why not?"

He's never had any doubts about the intelligence of Pokemon, not when his first one was Koromaru, but he's still impressed that the one he found himself obtaining knows how to type. And something so smart, and so much like him, needs a name of his own.

He's not sure why, but 'Sakuya' seems to be a good fit.

* * *

 

 

Yukari thinks that Junpei naming his Charmander after his Persona is the biggest show of ego she's ever seen. Little Hermes doesn't seem to mind, of course, hanging off of his trainer's every word in the way that all young Pokemon seem to.

Junpei insists that the name gives good luck, though, when he evolves into Charmeleon a week later.

Fuuka just begs them not to get another sentence of community service. One glass beach is enough, especially when it keeps his friends trapped on the island with them.

Just to be safe, they decide to head for Rustboro at the first opportunity.

* * *

 

 

When Shinjiro is told by a tour guide through Mitsuru that some Electric Pokemon gnaw of power cables to get at the electricity for food, he glances over at where Mochi is chewing on Akihiko's hair. "Like that?" He asks, having picked up on just enough French to ask that question.

The tour guide seems confused. Mitsuru does not. "That would make a lot of sense," She agrees. "Do you think I should ask how they deal with such pests?"

"Please do," Akihiko groans. Shinjiro disagrees.

"No, don't. This is hilarious."

Mitsuru decides to take pity on Akihiko.

* * *

 

 

Minako dreams of possibilities. Worlds that could have been, worlds that could still be, they all appear in her mind. She sees very clearly what would have happened if they hadn't all visited Chidori at the hospital that day, and is all the more glad she did.

But that's not the only possibility she sees, and so many potential futures end in tragedy, that each time Minako wakes up she writes her dreams in her notebook to help herself ensure that they won't come to pass.

In hindsight, maybe sleeping on top of the creepy altar wasn't the best idea, nor was using her Espeon as a pillow. But she's lost, and at least this place has a pretty awesome view.

* * *

 

 

Minato dreams of the past. His own, that of his friends, that of his teammates (distinction necessary). He's always seen it, for as long as he can remember, the important events in the lives of those he's connected to playing out each night.

It's great for keeping up with what's been going on with them recently, what with the separation and all, and him being able to see even recent memories. His friends outside the team no longer appear in his dreams outside of his and Minako's pasts, but he thinks that's more from them being in another world than anything else.

He doesn't tell anyone what he sees, and he never acts on them. The past is the past, and there's no reason to dwell on it.

He also needs to start putting Chatty away at night. It wouldn't do for the bird to repeat something he mumbled in his sleep. Especially not to Silver. They've already accidentally stolen the kid, they don't need to get him involved in their messes, too.

* * *

 

 

Ken decides to get his first badge from Morty instead of Whitney for two reasons. The first is the fact that he wants to avoid the gang whose casino he burned for as long as possible.

The second is the fact that, despite looking like a Growlithe, Koromaru apparently has the powers of a Houndoom, which is apparently highly effective against Ghosts.

He wonders if his own Hama spells would have a particular effect on them, but puts the thought out of mind for the moment. He can test it later, when he won't be around other people who will naturally freak out at his Evoker.

He thinks he'll go to Olivine next. For another easy victory, if nothing else.

* * *

 

 

Fuuka looks up the leagues of other regions on a whim. She sees a human Aigis sowing chaos in Kanto, and Ken having a Growlithe use impossible moves in Johto.

Fuuka decides, months in advance, not to attend that continent's championships this year.

* * *

 

 

Shinjiro finds that getting into contact with someone in Hawaii is very difficult, when he is stuck in France and can barely speak ten sentences of French, nor is his English much better. He admits that it's probably his own fault for dropping out of school, but he didn't expect to be randomly thrown into another world and country.

Mitsuru doesn't do much better, either, though, and they chalk it up to the fact that none of them actually have legal identities, which naturally makes tracking people down difficult.

He wishes it were easier to get phone service in an alternate dimension. That would probably have solved a lot of their problems.

* * *

 

 

Minako wakes up from her most recent dream wondering how she can, from Hawaii, affect the choices made by a Legendary Pokemon in France. She's not feeling too good about her chances.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So, I've actually figured out everyone's final teams. Though, for just the Pokemon already obtained (And named!), a quick summary and some trivia...
> 
>  
> 
> Minato: Chatty (Chatot, male, Tangled Feet), Tsuki (Umbreon, female, Synchronize), Nega (Minun, female, Minus)  
> Chidori: Smeargle (Male, Technician)  
> Aigis: Squirtle (Male, Torrent), Pikachu (Female, Static), Jigglypuff (Female, Competitive)  
> Ken: Koromaru (Growlithe, male, Flash Fire), Sakuya (Cubone, male, Lightningrod)  
> Fuuka: Mie (Espurr, female, Keen Eye), Yuma (Espurr, male, Infiltrator)  
> Junpei: Hermes (Charmeleon, male, Solar Power)  
> Yukari: Treecko (Male, Overgrow), Feebas (Female, Adaptability)  
> Shinjiro: Chespin (Male, Bulletproof), Eevee (Male, Anticipation)  
> Akihiko: Mochi (Dedenne*, female, Pickup), Eevee (Male, Adaptability)  
> Mitsuru: Fennekin (Female, Magician), Sneasel (Male, Inner Focus), Eevee (Female, Run Away)  
> Minako: Pixel (Alolan Vulpix, female, Snow Cloak), Karyu (Alolan Exeggutor, male, Frisk), Tsubomi (Comfey, female, Triage), Taiyo (Espeon, male, Synchronize), Mari (Castform, female, Forecast), Bouncee (Bounsweet, female, Leaf Guard)
> 
> Feel free to try catching all the jokes and references- there's a lot of them! No, I don't know where some of these Pokemon came from, either.


	3. How Do You Accidentally Join Team Aqua?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuuka, Junpei, and Yukari accidentally join Team Aqua.
> 
> Also, a some stuff happens with the local Legends.

It takes five minutes of walking through the countryside past a farm of Mareep for Ken to decide never to train an Electric Pokemon. The myriad of Magnemite that keep swarming past his head only make his decision easier.

It's not that he doesn't like them- not entirely, anyway. But he's also pretty sure that they only see him as a food source.

* * *

 

 

Akihiko tells everyone who understands him- all two of them- that he does not want to be a Trainer specializing in Electric Pokemon. Shinjiro believes him, but privately thinks that it just might end up happening anyway. Apparently, only ungodly amounts of Repel will stop them from homing in on him. When Akihiko's Eevee expresses interest in becoming a Jolteon, he just takes it as confirmation.

Not that any of the Eevee in their possession are going to be evolving anytime soon. Apparently, evolution stones cost a lot of money, which they have just about none of because they spent everything on Repels.

Arrival in Geosenge Town can not come soon enough.

* * *

 

 

Minako returns to civilization half-asleep on the back of her Exeggutor, her other five Pokemon all spread out over the dinosaur's body. In her hands are a pencil and her notepad, which contain her plans to make the best future physically possible, at least the bits that are within her control.

There are two steps listed:  _Make Shinji and Ken talk out their issues_ and  _Find Jirachi_.

She's not actually sure which of the two will be more difficult to carry out yet.

* * *

 

 

Minato decides, since they sort of took the kid and are stuck with him, to try and get to know Silver better. The boy is... resistant.

"Do you like robots?"

"Go away."

"What's your favorite color?"

"What do you care?"

"Would you like to pet my Umbreon?"

"Go talk to your girlfriend." Minato decides that Silver has the right idea, and that he should probably try to make sure that Aigis doesn't come up with any more strategies that break buildings.

On the bright side, he figures that her strategies can be used against the Reaper if they ever make it back to Tartarus. He can't guarantee success, but it would be nice to not have to plan to escape by breaking a hole in the floor. Not that starting with the hole open is much better, but at least they can maybe throw the Reaper down it.

* * *

 

 

Fuuka is certain that her group's arrival in Rustboro is the best thing that has happened to them as a collective in over a month. Not because nothing particularly good has happened to any of them, but because this is the first good thing that hasn't caused anything bad.

Yukari complains that a city on the mainland doesn't have any good places for her to keep her fish. None of them are sure how this ends with them being recruited into an eco-terrorist organization, but on the bright side, they all now have at least one new outfit apiece.

They decide, for fairly obvious reasons, not to wear the outfits.

* * *

 

 

Ken finds himself fascinated by his Cubone's Ability. Koromaru's Flash Fire is easy enough to figure out- flames go in, more, even more powerful flames come out. It's that simple.

Lightningrod, though... he finds himself summoning Nemesis whenever he gets a private moment, so that he can help Sakuya practice in turning the sparks of electricity to flame- or ice, even, which should be even more impossible. But it happens, and Ken finds it more amazing every time.

He thinks he wouldn't mind things staying this way forever. Just him, Koromaru, and Sakuya, sitting out of sight and playing around with their powers.

But they can't. He has people to find, and a home to get back to. And a Dark Hour to end, though that's significantly less important, and harder to remember when he hasn't experienced that hidden time since his arrival in this world.

For now, though, he'll enjoy this moment.

* * *

 

 

When Mitsuru arrives in Geosenge Town, the first thing she notices is somebody in all orange, out of the corner of her eye. She looks towards whoever it is, only to see nobody there.

She turns to Akihiko and Shinjiro, to ask if they've seen anything, only to see the two of them fighting about something completely unrelated. She puts the thought of the completely orange person out of her mind for the moment.

* * *

 

 

Minako returns to full wakefulness with a smile on her face. Her Espeon's tail twitches, and she hears a mental request for information- this isn't like her, and her Pokemon have assumed that she's as far from a night owl as it's possible to get. Which, given that she's normally somewhat diurnal, isn't entirely inaccurate, though she's fairly comfortable with being awake long past midnight.

"I had a good dream," She decides to say, "And I think things are going to turn out fairly well for me."

Sure, it's not what she wanted, which was basic information on the location of Jirachi, but all the same... she's feeling pretty good about the future.

* * *

 

 

In no way would Minato describe himself as a morning person. He prefers the night sky, the evening quiet, even the constant feeling of wrong about the Dark Hour, to the the bright sunlight blasting straight through his eyelids and into his brain. Just about the only thing that light source is good for is chasing away his dreams, though he enjoys being able to shove them out of mind.

It's a commonality that he finds he shares with Silver. They have a lot of those, actually, though stoic and cold are traits that are somewhat unsettling to see on a kid that's Ken's age. One overly-mature preteen is enough, thank you very much.

Honestly, he would have preferred to leave the boy behind in Pewter, but he doesn't have much of a choice, when the boy follows them out of town of his own free will.

"Dad's a famous Gym Leader," He explains. "If people knew who I was, they'd try and ransom me, but I know you weirdos probably won't do that."

...Well, maybe he and Ken will like each other? That's the closest thing to a bright side that Minato can find about this situation.

* * *

 

 

Fuuka finds a small blue bird with cloudy wings while camping out at the base of a mountain. The little creature is happy to eat nuts and berries out of her hands, and is open to the idea of telepathic communication.

She takes him back to camp with her to see that Junpei and Yukari haven't really done anything since she left. "According to my magazine, there's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight," Yukari comments. "You think we're in a good space to watch it?"

"Man, I wish Chidorita were here..." Junpei sighs, sliding his cap down over his eyes. "Wake me up if you see anything, got it?"

Fuuka and Yukari let Junpei sleep through the meteor shower and never tell him a thing.

* * *

 

 

Ken meets his first Legendary Pokemon on a cold day towards the end of November. He wants to get his third badge from Cianwood, because it's the closest one nearby, and is staying around Olivine until he's made enough from various errands for a ferry ticket.

He doesn't notice it is there, at first. He's playing fetch with Koromaru, trying to enjoy the good weather while it lasts. And then he feels it.

It doesn't feel like Death, or an ordinary Shadow, or like anything else that he's felt before. Not really. The atmosphere is tensely charged, and he first thinks to blame Nemesis, because she's most likely the reason he's an Electric Pokemon magnet, and he can't think of any other reason for a Raikou to be crouching there in the bushes.

If he hadn't spent time in Ecruteak and learned about the Legends, or not vowed never to catch an Electric Type, Ken would probably throw Sakuya at it. But he did vow, and he knows better. Besides which, he's sort of frozen in place from the sheer Pressure in the air.

And then the moment is gone, as is the Legendary, and Ken finds the static vanishing from the air, left to wonder just what all that was about.

* * *

 

 

Shinjiro's not entirely sure where he is.

Sure, he knows that he's in Geosenge, Kalos. That much is fairly obvious thanks to the continued presence of various stones. No, he's wondering more about the old, twisted, silver tree. Possibly actual silver or something, with the way that it's glowing. With all the strange things he's seen in his life, it wouldn't surprise him all that much.

He sends out his Chespin and Eevee, fumbling to stick the balls back into his pocket. "I'm gonna take a nap for a bit," He tells them, ignoring the nagging voice in his head that tells him it won't be just for a short nap. "Make sure nothing sneaks up on us."

Despite his misgivings, he wakes up a few hours later, feeling better than he has in years and with the faint image of a blue deer with rainbow horns flashing through his mind.

Later, when he tries to show the tree to Akihiko, it is nowhere to be found.

* * *

 

 

Minako decides to visit the library to read up on the legends of this world, instead of taking all her knowledge of their names and powers from her dreams. In hindsight, it seems like something she should have done before now.

It's generally frowned upon to bring more than a certain number of Pokemon into the library, but Tsubomi and Bouncee are small and unobtrusive enough that nobody seems to mind. A lot of the powerful Pokemon in Alola are fey of some type or another, and she decides to leave the region the instant that fact shows any signs of becoming relevant in her life.

There's also a number of references to other dimensions, and perhaps they could be a clue on how to get home, but she'd rather wait for that until she has everyone she cares about with her.

Nothing on the location of Jirachi, and none of the books she's read show any signs of helping her get Shinjiro and Ken to work out their problems, so she figures she'll have to wing it.

Pretty much the story of her life, when she allows herself to think about it.

* * *

 

 

When they realize Team Rocket has an operation going on in Mount Moon while they're passing through it, Minato, Chidori, and Aigis decide to wreck it.

Well, Minato and Aigis decide to wreck it. Chidori's job is to look after Silver while they do so, and prevent him from running off to them.

"They won't hurt me!" He states, sounding completely convinced. "My dad's their boss!"

Chidori resolves never to send this kid back home. Fortunately, he's easily convinced to stay in place with the promise of his own Pokemon.

He seems somewhat disappointed to receive a Zubat, however.

* * *

 

 

The next time she has internet access, Fuuka looks up various news from other regions and comes across a month-old Alolan magazine with a familiar face in it.

Realizing that she's probably not going to find anyone else in Hoenn, she starts looking into ways to contact people in other regions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, semi-serious chapter done, back to general hilarity!
> 
> ...Just from prior observation, ragtag groups of Persona Users probably shouldn't be given responsibility for children, or those with the mental state of children. Hopefully they don't fuck up Silver too badly.
> 
> Yes, Minako's best plan to fix everything is to find the Pokemon that grants wishes. Admittedly, that's because it's fairly likely to actually work, if she can track it down. That's... a fairly big if.


	4. That Time When Ken Literally Tripped Over a Manaphy Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...No, seriously. He actually trips over it.
> 
> Also, Akihiko gains a Pokemon that isn't Electric Type, and Minako tackles the entire plot of her game.

Hoopa slips out of Ultra Space, fingers crossed. Upon not getting immediately hit by a bolt of divine retribution, he sighs in relief and goes about his day.

He's bored again. Maybe some friends to play with would be better. He decides to track down a Celebi and ask for advice as to where he can find a good friend.

* * *

 

 

While hiking through Meteor Falls one day, Fuuka finds a rather large, though still carry-able, meteorite.

"What should we do with it?" She asks her Swablu, Kumo. He chirps, as though unsure.

Yukari later takes pictures to share with some other Team Aqua members that, aside from their obsession with water, aren't all that bad. Fuuka doesn't have a very good feeling about that, but she decides to ignore it for now. After all, it can't be all that important.

* * *

 

 

Upon arriving in Cianwood, Ken is approached by a young woman in a kimono. She hands him a red-and-blue speckled egg, telling him to take care of it, before vanishing, not even letting him tell her he doesn't want it.

He walks along the beach, wondering how an eleven-year-old is supposed to raise a young Pokemon when he quite literally trips over another egg, this one light blue with a red center. He waits a few hours for the parents, doesn't see any, and decides to take in this one as well.

...He knows he's not really qualified for this, but he also doesn't see a lot of options. Hopefully, he'll find someone else to take care of them before they hatch.

He's not getting his hopes up.

* * *

 

 

Minako is told that Mount Lanakila is a great place to go skiing. She figures that, being in the tropics, she might as well enjoy the one vestige of winter available to her. Pixel agrees, chasing her trainer down the slopes while yipping happily at her.

And then she accidentally runs over a Crabominable. Suffice to say, she is very happy for the fact that Taiyo, unlike most of the rest of her Pokemon, is willing to come out on a snowy mountain, though she supposes it's her own fault for having a team made half of Grass Pokemon.

It occurs to her an hour later that, if she wanted winter activities, all she had to do was ask Mari to make it snow for a while. She resolves to do that next time.

* * *

 

 

Minato's pretty sure that Chidori is thriving here. Besides having a partner for her art in Smeargle, she's recently obtained a Glaceon from somewhere, which he'd question were it not for the fact that he has no idea where his own Umbreon came from.

Aigis, meanwhile, continues to draw attention when she stumbles on a new part of the human experience, and he stops wondering if this journey was really a good idea. It's better to pass through towns and be quickly forgotten, rather than to linger and let their clear insanity become known.

Honestly, he just wishes that the league season didn't start in the late fall, if only because he hates climbing mountains that are covered in ice.

* * *

 

 

As the days get colder, Shinjiro sends out his Chespin less and less often, for the little porcupine's own sake. The group is taking the long way back to Lumiose, because Mitsuru doesn't mind the temperature and he and Akihiko figure that at least she's not turning them into ice cubes, so at least it's not as bad as it could be.

The fact that they're headed south isn't much consolation, though they do have some nice pictures to share later, if they meet up with the others again.

He blames the fact that they have an entire roll of film containing just pictures of the Mirror Cave on the Wynaut that stole the camera, though.

* * *

 

 

Fuuka decides to enter a Pokemon Contest in Fallarbor Town with Kumo. If it allowed the use of two Pokemon, she'd probably use Mie and Yuma, who seem to be fairly close to evolving. Yukari considers competing against her with Grovyle, but decides against it.

Junpei, meanwhile, decides to have his Leafeon help gather ash so he can get glass objects made. Fuuka's actually somewhat glad for that, as it keeps the newly-caught Pokemon from getting underfoot. Which he would, unentered or not.

...Sometimes, Fuuka really wonders how her life went from being locked in the school gym to this. She's not necessarily complaining, it's just weird.

* * *

 

 

Ken turns down the offer of a Safari tour so he can better train to face Chuck. He's heard that the martial artist has a powerful water Pokemon in his Poliwrath and wants to keep Koromaru and Sakuya from getting too badly hurt.

Unfortunately, the best idea he has is to teach Sakuya to keep using his stolen electricity as electricity, and even if that worked, he doesn't think he'll be allowed to summon Nemesis in the gym. Especially since, as he's aware, he's the only one who even knows what a Persona is.

So Ken keeps training, and trying to find a solution, and before he knows it, his two eggs have hatched, into a little thing that still looks like an egg and a watery blob.

Nobody in town knows what kinds of Pokemon they are, and so they're given the names 'Tamago' and 'Umi'.

Ken thinks he's just made himself even more of a target for Team Rocket.

* * *

 

 

Minako misses the Velvet Room. Normally, no one Persona stays in her head for more than a week at a time, constantly being swapped out or fused into new, better, stronger ones.

She supposes, now that she has a few Ultimate Personas, it really shouldn't bother her quite this much. Honestly, she sort of feels better this way, and can think more clearly. But she doesn't feel like she's growing stronger.

Nor are her Pokemon, though they aren't all that interested in combat to begin with. She wonders if she should sleep for a bit, in order to figure out a solution, but dismisses the thought. Her sleep schedule is messed up just by being in the nocturnal region, she doesn't need to make it worse.

Besides, there are more important things to worry about. Such as the tour she's just been invited on of the Aether Foundation. She's already having problems resisting the urge to look ahead, out of anticipation.

* * *

 

 

Minato takes one look at the international news, sees how a girl with only two evolved Pokemon to her name exposed several crimes behind Alola's leading nature preservation society, and turns back to planning out his Christmas date with Aigis, which is important when he wants to avoid making a scene.

His sister can do whatever she likes. It's not like he's capable of stopping her.

* * *

 

_Shinji,_

_How's Kalos? Alola's pretty great, thanks to the tropical weather and all, but I've always wanted to go to France. You'd better get me something, even if it's just a bunch of pictures!_

_Kidding, kidding. You don't have to get me anything, though I've got gifts for everybody. It turns out that toppling massive conspiracies is a good way to earn money, who knew? Of course, that's probably because not everyone can call up bits of their souls to do their bidding, so it's actually dangerous to some people._

_I think I'll leave the region pretty soon, though- there's not a lot left to do here, and I've heard good things about the food in Unova._

_Maybe we could meet up? I'm planning to leave in February, and I'm sure you could come up with the money to get out of France by then. Don't worry too much about finding me, just show up in Castelia- I'll be the one hugging you as soon as I see you in the crowd._

_If you're wondering how I knew where to send this, I'll tell you when we find each other again._

_By the way, if you could somehow talk Mitsuru-senpai around to being willing to let me keep my Alolan Exeggutor, that would be great. Don't push it too hard, though. I like you better when you're not an ice cube._

_Oh, and I know this will arrive a day late, but... happy Christmas. I love you._

_Minako_

* * *

 

 

"...Love you, too," Shinjiro mutters, folding up the letter and slipping it into his pocket next to the Heal Ball containing the Houndour he plans on trading to Akihiko for the Electrike he recently caught on accident.

Accident, in this case, meaning that the Pokemon actually seemed to collaborate with Mochi in order to be caught. It's honestly sort of impressive, and the reason Shinjiro plans on giving him a Pokemon in a ball different from standard- harder to mix up, that way. They've already had problems with their trio of Eevee.

The fact that the ball is pink, however, is entirely his own sense of humor.

* * *

 

 

Fuuka is beginning to regret volunteering to carry the group's PokeNav. If only because they've been added to a Team Aqua mail listing at some point, and she has to sit down and read them in case there's something important. Like a request for her, Yukari, and Junpei to bring the meteorite they've found to the top of a nearby volcano so they can kill it.

Being from a different world, she's not entirely sure, but she doesn't think it works that way.

* * *

 

 

A little known fact about young Pokemon is that, if surrounded by humans from birth and given reason to try and communicate with them, some species can rarely begin to copy human languages. Umi's species seems to be one of them, and he's rather intent on also teaching Tamago.

Not that Ken expects a lot to come from that, since Umi can say a grand total of five words without stuttering, but it'd be nice to have a method of translation besides sticking Sakuya in front of a computer.

And it's not like they don't have time, what with Umi breaking the difficulty of Chuck's gym with his ability to turn himself into water. A skill none of them knew he had, but Ken's not complaining about it.

At the very least, if Team Rocket shows up again, he's got a decent idea for how to fight back.

* * *

 

 

Minako starts off the new year trying to find clothes that she could theoretically wear in New York during the winter.

Given that she's in Alola, she only comes out with three new outfits, but given that she has to either carry as little as possible or ride Karyu everywhere, she isn't really complaining all that much. And jackets are fairly safe to wear multiple times, anyway.

Really, she's more worried about finding ways to keep Pixel from getting lost in the city crowds, but she'll probably be the only white Vulpix in Unova, so it's not all that worrying, especially when she now has a reputation for dropping dinosaurs on things that annoy her.

Minako's not sure how she got that reputation, though. Karyu might have been helpful, but it was Mari and Tsubomi who did most of the work, out of the things that didn't come from her soul. She considers setting the story straight, but decides that she doesn't want people to be more scared of her than they are already.

Besides, this preserves the surprise for future victims.

* * *

 

 

There are many things Minato questions about his life, and has for a very long time. He has learned not to question things too much- if he offends them, the good things go away, while the bad things hurt him. And that's normal.

Meanwhile, Aigis going from two badges to five in quick succession just by going south says a lot of things about the geography of the area, as well as, in one case, the benefits of location.

"Is that an Alolan Diglett?" Silver asks.

"What's the difference?" Chidori asks.

"A few hairs, and then it evolves into the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen."

Aigis doesn't seem to care. And given how happy she looked when said Diglett swept the entirety of the Gym Leader's team, neither does Minato.

* * *

 

 

Shinjiro's not entirely sure how he can talk Akihiko and Mitsuru into leaving the country so suddenly. He's not sure they're fully aware that he and Minako are a thing yet, and that's honestly a conversation that he wouldn't mind putting off forever.

Or until Minato finds out, at which point he'll have a much bigger problem named Metatron. But that can probably be put off for even longer, because there's not much chance of both twins showing up in Castelia City.

It turns out to be easier than he'd thought. All he has to do is point out that Akihiko's English grades were halfway decent the last time he'd checked, and Mitsuru decides to go to Castelia without much prompting due to being tired of acting as a translator all the time. Now, it's only a matter of money.

Somehow, that makes it even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Houndour is going to be the only non-Electric Pokemon Aki owns at the end of this. It also ends up being his favorite, possibly because of this.
> 
> Ken was not originally supposed to have a Manaphy. But then I remembered all the times I took my character in Silver out for a walk and tripped over a Legendary Pokemon. This is just a bit more literal.
> 
> Minako's Exeggutor is always going to the the largest Pokemon owned by anyone in SEES. Mostly because the others see the issue with having a Pokemon taller than their ceiling.


	5. Certainly Not a Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuuka meets Hoopa. Hoopa meets Fuuka.
> 
> This cannot possibly end well.

It only takes a day, after making the decision to leave France, for Mitsuru to figure out how they're going to get the requisite money. She's the only one who tries to keep up with the news in general- Shinjiro tunes in every now and again, but only for news from Alola.

Of course, with the Aether scandal being Alolan news, and Minako the star of the show, she's sure Shinjiro knows just as well as her how they can make money in a short amount of time. It's not like Kalos doesn't have its own local conspiracy to uncover, after all, even if they have terrible fashion sense.

She just needs to figure out where Team Flare is located, and then they can start to move. Hopefully, by that point, her companions will have their recently exchanged Pokemon under control.

* * *

 

 

 

Training Electric Pokemon is supposed to be highly dangerous, due to the chance of electrocution. Shinjiro believes it, even if Akihiko makes it look easy, at least when he's not trying to convince his Pokemon that his hair isn't made of electric cables. To no avail, of course.

"Leave him alone, Polly," He orders his Electrike- the one Pokemon of his that he's given a name to, and even then he didn't have to think about it for more than a minute. Pretty similar to Mochi, actually. They'd made the comparison when she'd curled up, and then she refused to answer to anything else. Hence why none of them named anything since- they don't want a repeat.

Well, until Polly, and she's special. Female, a lightning user, and he got her from Akihiko. What else was he supposed to call her? She obediently trots back over to him- he may have bribed her with a few treats until she followed his orders- and lets him scratch her head.

He's not worried about electrocution.

* * *

 

 

Minako pretty much lives in the library at this point. Ramen noodles and cheap motels are fun every now and again, but it's easier to sleep curled up in a corner, surrounded by a stack of books. Less noticeable, too, so people don't realize she isn't spending her money. Plane tickets are expensive.

Besides, it provides a good readjustment to the diurnal lifestyle, even if her diet consists more of berries than she'd like. And her Pokemon are stronger in the day, as well. It's not like it's the first time she's roamed the city while everyone else is asleep.

She considers going to Unova early, but then remembers that she'd be arriving in midwinter. And Alola has beaches.

* * *

 

 

Fuuka's pretty sure that most people, when it comes to moral dilemmas, don't have to worry about killing volcanoes. But then, most people didn't join Team Aqua on accident months back, so that's pretty much a moot point.

She'd like an out that didn't reveal her as sort-of a member of a cult, but that's not very easy when her best Pokemon are a pair of Meowstic.

She'd also like for random golden rings to not appear in front of her, especially when she's ninety-five percent sure that the Pokemon that emerges from it is the entire reason she's here at the moment and not enjoying life without the Dark Hour.

"Hello," The creature greets in a way that she doesn't strictly need telepathy to understand but still finds it safer. "I'm Hoopa! Will you be my friend?"

Honestly, she'd just like for her life to be anything but this.

* * *

 

 

Ken's travel plans have Goldenrod as the sixth gym he'll be facing. He doesn't want to put it off until last- it's a fair distance away from Kanto, and the Championships are continental- nor does he want to face it too early due to threat of Team Rocket.

"Why are you so scared of them?" Umi asks as they arrive back in Olivine, ready to begin the long trek to Violet.

"Koromaru and I burned down a casino of theirs," He replies, "And we'd been fighting against them for a while before that."

"But why would they do anything now? You said you left Goldenrod months ago."

"People can hold grudges for a long time."

"Grudges are stupid," Tamago declares. "I wanna see the yellow city!"

Ken decides not to discuss his personal issues with Tamago.

* * *

 

 

Minato thinks he's gotten used to Aigis being human. Sort of. He enjoys the fact that she's decidedly more huggable, though they now no longer have a semi-convenient excuse for her not knowing the simplest of things.

But then, given that they only learned what a Pokemon was after being in this world a week, maybe they didn't have to worry too much about that. They just had to move quickly.

Maybe once they've extracted Aigis' new Porygon from the computer.

* * *

 

 

Shinjiro's not entirely sure why he's trekking through a blizzard to a completely red cafe. Oh. Right. Mitsuru. At least they sort of have a plan.

Admittedly, the plan is 'Akihiko, Rotom, have fun', but it's still a plan.

He's not entirely sure why he's here, though. Polly's the only combat-ready Pokemon he has, and she's... sort of redundant.

...He really hopes nobody in Lumiose needs electricity this week.

* * *

 

 

Minako gets kicked out of the library after she accidentally drops Karyu's Pokeball. She hopes she'll be allowed back in if the floor repairs are done before she leaves the region.

Still, nobody cares if a teenager eats from vending machines and sleeps all night in the city garden, so she shouldn't have to go back to cheap motel rooms unless it starts to rain.

Catching Mari was clearly the best decision.

* * *

 

 

Fuuka's pretty sure that letting Yukari and Junpei have fossils is a bad idea. But what would she know? She's just the navigator.

* * *

 

 

Ken finds himself having to stay the night at a farm due to foot traffic. Food isn't included, but he's got trail rations and Pokemon food, so it should be fine.

He wakes up the next morning to find himself surrounded by Mareep.

* * *

 

 

Minato agrees that, given how far they are ahead of schedule, they can spend a few days in Lavender Town. He regrets it, because this is the first time since Mount Moon that he encounters Team Rocket.

When he tells the others about the apparent Cubone-smuggling ring, Aigis glances at him.

"May I suggest we put an end to this?"

"That's what I was planning," He replies. "I mean, there's catching Pokemon to sell them, and then there's..."

"...I'll watch Silver," Chidori volunteers. He glances at her.

"Why would I go to them? We're really far from Viridian, they won't know who I am?"

"Is there something we should know?" Aigis asks.

"His father leads Team Rocket." And this is really something Minato thinks he should have been told before now, but as long as he gets a Gastly out of this, he's perfectly fine.

* * *

 

 

Shinjiro really hopes that Lumiose doesn't have the only international airport in Kalos. He gets the feeling that, exposure of Lysander and Team Flare aside, they're not going to be welcome back there for a while.

Causing city-wide blackouts tends to do that.

* * *

 

 

The last time Minako sees one of the remnants of Team Skull, it's a group of grunts vandalizing a stop for the tour bus. She actually recognizes one of them- it's the one that was bullying Pixel, back in October.

She's pretty sure he recognizes her from back then, too- she's the only girl with Personas in all of Alola. Not that the accidental raid on Aether doesn't likely play into it. "Why, hello again!"

"You!? What do you want with us!?" It's almost amusing, how terrified they are of her. She wonders, for a moment, if maybe she should visit their town before leaving... no, probably not.

"Oh, nothing really," She states, checking to make sure that Pixel and Taiyo are at her heels, same as ever. "I just wanted to tell you that I'll be leaving the region next month, so try not to get attached, okay?"

"No more living in fear?" One of them asks, with hope in her voice. "No more terror of mental monsters knocking down our doors?"

"You know I'm not the only one who can do this, right?" She checks, summoning a few Personas to let her point get across. Sure, none of them are in Alola, but as long as there's that one seed of doubt...

She sort of feels bad about this, but all things considered, they started it.

* * *

 

 

Sitting in a hotel room at the foot of Mount Chimney, Fuuka comes to a decision. "Hoopa," She calls, quietly, and the portal immediately appears.

"Oh, it's Fuu! Do you want to play now?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me with something..."

* * *

 

 

Ken wishes he could be surprised by being held up at a Sudowoodo crossing. But at this point, it's become normal to him.

"Does this happen a lot?" He asks the Entei next to him, who nods. "Wait... can't you jump over them or something?"

According to Umi, the Entei believes that waiting for them to cross is only polite. Ken believes that.

He should have brought a book or something...

* * *

 

 

Minato, now that he knows what Silver could one day end up going back to, signs the kid up for self-defense lessons for a few weeks while in Saffron. The boy comes back the next day followed by a Hitmontop.

He decides to just be glad it isn't a Machamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...It comes to mind that the Kanto group is where I stuck all the characters I couldn't write. That's probably not a good thing.
> 
> We're coming up on the end of Kalos and Alola. That's... sort of sad, but Unova will be... interesting, to say the least.
> 
> Ken's just that one person who keeps running into Legendary Pokemon, but couldn't care less about it. Mostly because he's getting tired of it already.
> 
> Fuuka. Fuuka no. What are you doing?


End file.
